


On The Same Frequency

by mvernet



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Canon-Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Machine, Sentinel Thursday, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Jim and Blair are at a stakeout where nothing seems to be going down.





	On The Same Frequency

The false dawn and the first chitter of awakening birds filled the crisp air surrounding the old blue and white pickup truck. The stakeout was long, uneventful and almost over. The day before Jim had cornered a snitch who gave him a tip that a nondescript factory in a South Town industrial park was being used to traffic a serious amount of cocaine, hidden in their product shipments. Simon had sent Jim and Blair to check it out. Blair rubbed at his eyes adjusting to the faint natural light, finally able to actually read the tin sign over the factory door.

“Aerodite Machine Company, what did you say they manufactured in there again?”

Jim shuffled in his seat. He had run out of things to say about four hours ago. He wondered if Blair even noticed that he had grunted his way through the last six conversations, including the one about the pyramids actually being built by aliens. During that exchange he had felt compelled to add raised eyebrows to his grunts.

“Fans. Big machines for industrial use.” 

Jim couldn’t believe the effort it took to mutter those few words. He was beyond tired. Blair seemed to sense his exhaustion.

“Hey, big guy. Your senses okay? You didn’t hear anything unusual all night.”

Jim sat up a little and rubbed at his weary face. “Yeah. It’s a little weird. Like there is nothing there. I mean, not a skittering mouse or a heater kicking on. I should be able to hear the hum of emergency lighting. I should have heard something... and I’m dead tired.”

Blair was fully alert now, all trace of weariness gone from his bright blue eyes. He tapped on the passenger side window as he stared at the pink glow of sunrise over the industrial park. 

Suddenly, he clicked his fingers. “Fans!”

Jim sighed and waited. “Wha'?”

“Fans, Jim. Fans are a natural source of white noise. White noise is nothing but a noise created from the combination of all frequencies within the audible human range. Fans create multiple frequencies as they function. You might not notice the phenomenon in a small, single desk fan…” 

Jim jumped in knowing where Blair was leading. “But several large fans could create a natural white noise generator. Shit, Darwin. If they have a testing area where the fans are on 24/7, there could be someone inside and I’d never hear them.”

Jim was out of the truck in a flash, gun drawn. Blair scrambled to join him, closing the passenger side door quietly. Jim placed a hand on his shoulder. “Chief, I’ll have to check out the place the old fashioned way. Cop style stealth and eyes wide open. I’ll enter through the back. You stay here and call for backup, just in case.”

Blair didn’t argue, since he had no intention of letting Jim face a possible army of drug traffickers by himself. Especially if JIm was practically deaf due to the white noise created by the machines. He nodded and took out his phone. “Stay safe, Jim,” he whispered, Sentinel soft. “Thanks, Chief. Stay by the truck,” Jim countered and trotted off. Blair completed his call for backup and pocketed his phone before he took off after his Sentinel.

Blair turned the corner just in time to see Jim enter the steel building by an unobtrusive metal door next to the loading dock. He followed him in and dodged behind a stack of wood pallets. Jim didn’t seem to be able to hear him over the hum of huge fans running off to one side in a glass windowed room. Blair watched as Jim seemed fascinated by the multi colored streamers tied to the machines and waving in intricate patterns in the airstreams. Blair was afraid Jim might zone in this environment before ever scoping out the place.

Blair peeked around the pallets until he got a good look at the factory floor. Several men were placing plastic wrapped packages into Aerodite labeled boxes. Near what looked like the main office, other goons stood and casually drank coffee while holding machine guns. Jim hadn’t moved, his eyes still following the billowing plastic attached to the fans.

“Oh, no. No. No. No, Jim.” Blair knew Jim had zoned on hearing and now sight. Two senses gone. Zoned in a factory filled with ruthless criminals. He shook his head. “Just another day in the life.” Blair carefully ducked down and made his way over to Jim. He expected Jim to react in some way to his gentle touch on his arm, but Jim didn’t flinch. Blair began to rub his shoulders in a gentle massage. Touch wasn’t working.

He sat on his heels, exasperated. He closed his eyes a moment hoping for inspiration. How to counteract two downed senses. Touch alone wasn't working. Maybe he needed a combination of sensations. Blair's eyes flew open at the idea singing in his head. His Guide-self knew instinctively it would work. 

He leaned into Jim’s private space and kissed him slowly and passionately.

Jim closed his eyes, somehow able to tear himself away from the wonder of the beautiful waving colors. He couldn’t hear anything, not even the deep moan that was generated by his own throat. But his other senses were off the chart with pleasure. Blairscent surrounded him. The honey sweetness of it curling in his besotted mind. The Sentinel could taste his Guide, his many flavors rivaling those of his favorite ice cream shop. He wanted to taste each one. The softest touch silky smooth and warm was on his lips. Blair’s slim scholarly fingers wrapped behind his neck held him in place and grounded him. Jim’s eyes finally opened and focused when Blair pulled away, his pure scent suddenly sour with fear. Jim blinked and shuddered coming back to himself with a vengeance. The goons were agitated and alert, pointing outside and moving towards the delivery area where Jim and Blair were hidden. Jim pulled Blair close and pressed a silent kiss to his ear and whispered, “Thanks, Chief. I’m okay. I think backup’s here we better go warn them.”

Blair blushed and nodded and made a move towards the back door. Suddenly all hell broke loose. Shouts and machine gun fire were aimed their way. Jim shouted, “Get down! Sandburg!”

Blair felt a red hot flame enter his upper back. It felt like a monsterous hand had grabbed him and pushed him down on the hard, concrete floor. His eyes were glazed with white hot pain. “Jim. Oh, man. Jim.” Blair heard Jim’s answering gunfire over the thrumming of the machines.

“Here. I’m here, Blair. I got you.” Jim’s fear filled words echoed in his mind. Blair heard more shots as he felt himself being dragged out he door into the early morning light. Blair drifted for a moment on the sound of Jim’s rapid heartbeat. He was being held to Jim’s chest. Cradled in his arms. He smiled despite his pain. “I love you, Jim. Want to tell you that.”

Jim held Blair tighter as a swarm of officers, detectives and paramedics took over the scene. “I love you too, Chief. Please hold on. I can’t live without you, buddy. You are all that matters to me. You gotta hold on.”

Blair did as he was told with a glad heart.

~~~**~~~

Jim continued to hold Blair's hand as he waited beside his hospital bed. He told an unconscious Blair all the doctor told him, that Blair was lucky he only suffered a fractured collar bone when the bullet struck him and would be fine in a few weeks. Jim uttered his heartfelt thanks for Blair saving his life yet again. Jim spoke softly of his desires, working it out in his mind and slowly replacing the feeling of dread at Blair's injury with a feeling of joy at their future together. 

Blair floated to the surface of his mind, he still held on. His hand was firmly held in Jim’s and he gave it a squeeze.

“Chief? You with me?”

Blair nodded slowly, frowned at the feeling he was forgetting something. Jim’s concerned voice reminded him. “Open your eyes, I miss those baby blues.”

Blair was happy Jim remembered what he needed to do. He blinked three times and then opened his eyes. Jim was right there, a glorious smile on his face. 

“That for me, Jim?”

“What, Blair?”

“Smile?”

“You betcha. I think I got a lot more of those for you, now that we’re on the same frequency.”


End file.
